


Vemon Imagines (From my tumblr)

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Imagines from Tumblr, Multi, Multiple part imagines, Original alien species will be mention, There will be an Oc x Eddie in here, from my tumblr, you don't like? I don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: The imagines posted here are from my Tumblr page: https://darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/Most of them are Venom/Eddie Brock x readers, but there will be an Oc x canon one-shot because it is meant to be the celebration of a follower milestone on said Tumblr.





	1. Unexpected Guitar Solo (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an imagine prompt that I posted.

Eddie had been pacing in his apartment for the past half an hour, bribing the symbiote, mostly with chocolate, into staying silent when you did arrive for your movie night date. But Venom was sick of it.

**“How long do you plan to keep hiding us from her, Edster? She’s a clever morsel, she will begin to notice that something is off with you”**

“I don’t know, okay.” Was Eddie’s annoyed response to the voice in his head. Annie and himself didn’t work out and she went on to marry someone else. Eddie was happy for her, but he had been feeling a deep lonely-ness for himself.

“It’s not easy to tell someone you’re dating you have a god damn parasite in you! Especially one that eats people!” Eddie snapped more to himself than to anyone else. **“I’m not a parasite! Apologise!”**  Venom snapped back in his head  **“Would she not understand your intentions?”**

“I doubt she would get past the fact that you are still eating people!”

The pair were going back and forth on the matter. Unknowing to the fact that you were having the exact same argument with Shard; the symbiote that had bonded with you quite a few months ago. Her dark oily ‘skin’ was tinted blue and true to her name; most of her appendages would form into shard-like blades if she needed to protect you.

You had an easier time with your symbiote because of your level of understanding and you were slightly morally ambiguous at times; especially when someone wrongs you.

Shard had been the lovely company at the best of times, but you had still wished for a romantic life with another human being, and it seemed that God had heard your prayers and presented you with Eddie Brock.

Being with Eddie had been the best time of your life and you couldn’t, nor would you, ask for anyone better. But you still kept Shard under wraps, much to her dismay.  _ **“You will never know unless you try, (Y/n)”**_  she was trying to tell you, but you never seemed to take it in. “You mean to scare off some who has literally been the best to me?” You said sarcastically as you were walking towards Eddie’s apartment.

 _ **“Is he really worth your time if you believe he’d run off because of me? Don’t you already go on about wanting someone who understands?”**_  Her deep but soothing voice echoed in your head. “Pretty fucking hard to find someone who understands being the host to an alien.” You sighed, questioning your own thoughts as to why you needed a god damn voice in your head to honest with yourself.

_**“This god damn voice in your head can hear what you’re thinking! We share everything, (Y/n)! and believe it or not, I do want you to be happy. You’ve taken me in without much protest, it’s how I wish to repay you.”** _

You stayed silent as you reached the apartment building, travelling up the stairs to Eddie’s door and knocking on the wood once you reached it. The door opened quickly and Eddie’s arms enveloped you in a warm hug while kissing you on the cheek. “Hey Babe, how was work?” You could’ve sworn you felt a familiar substance touch your cheek, but you chalked it up to Shard messing with you.

“Ah, same old, same old. How about you? I’m surprised that you hadn’t taken the chance to write about ‘The Demon of San Francisco'” You responded, giving Eddie a peck on the lips before placing your bag, which was filled with confectionary products for tonight on the floor. The scent immediately noticed by both symbiotes immediately.

“Nah, everyone’s already doing that. It gives me a break to spend time with you” Eddie said with a shrug, trying to dismiss his nervousness about the subject around you. The couple now started to set up their snacks, movie, blankets, pillows, all of the necessities! Especially for you two (or should I say four). You had brought over 'The Road to El Dorado’, a nostalgic favourite of yours that you would quote daily to get a chuckle out of those around you, especially Eddie.

You two curled up under a largely shared blanket together while the movie played. Your head was on Eddie’s shoulder, eyes glued to the screen while Eddie would offer you some of the sweets by holding a piece in front of your mouth and you would just take it there with your mouth. It was something Venom loved to see for some reason, while Shard would just tease you about it talking about a 'different kind of hunger’ you had in mind.

Stop it, you scolded Shard in your head, only to have her chuckle echo as a response.

You guys where about half-way through the movie when the sudden horrifying noise of an electric guitar made the both of you jump out of your skin. Eddie immediately showed how disgruntled he was. The previous neighbour had done the same thing until he moved out (probably scared of Eddie), but the new guy was just as much of a metal head as the last guy.

Fear filled your veins as you knew what would come next and you quickly ran to the bathroom to hide your pain from Eddie, leaving him there shocked and confused “Babe!? Are you alright?” He called out to you, but then his own pain set in, causing him to hold his head. The guitar had the right frequency to make any symbiote squeal in pain. But your scream of pain was able to distract Eddie for a moment; long enough to gain his senses back.

“Fu _ **CK!**_ ” You scream went down a few notes for a moment as both you and Shard suffered from the sound.

Eddie marched out of the apartment and banged on his neighbour’s door to get him to turn the fucking music down. “What?” was the neighbour’s rude greeting to the rugged Eddie in front of his door. “Hey man, could you turn down the music? My girlfriend has a headache” Eddie said, trying to stay calm, but his hands were shaking from Venom’s rage; from the noise itself and from hearing your pained scream. “Get fucked.” came another rude response, only for Venom to voice his rage for a split second before marching back to the apartment, closing the door behind him

“Will you shut up, Shard! I get it!” They could hear you yelling at someone, but the boys didn’t know who. _**“Are you sure about that? Do you want to walk back out? I’m sure he has many questions now”**_  a deeper feminine stated in a concerned but firm voice “And you’re not helping me feel any better about this!” You snapped “I could just say that the music just scared me… enough to relieve myself..?” your voice trailed off

 ** _“Good idea. But keeping thinking sweetie”_  **The deep voice spoke sarcastically

“Excuse me, it’s your damn biology that caused this!”

_**“And you think I have control of that!?”** _

**“Open the door.”** Venom demanded. Eddie hesitated, honestly becoming scared for what he would walk in on  **“OPEN THE DOOR!”** Venom snapped **.**

Eddie then opened the door a little too hard, causing you to yelp before looking at your boyfriend in shock. Eddie’s expression mirrored yours as he noticed the blue tinted oily head connected to your arm.

“Uhhh…..”

 _ **“You have this one covered,”**_  the head said disappearing into your skin “W-Wait Shard! No, I don’t have this!” You had desperately tried to not be left metaphorically alone in this. But Shard had resigned you to your fate.

“I.. u-uh… I can explain…”


	2. Found you! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were another homeless person on the streets that Eddie had befriended after his life went down the drain. You were his wise sage most of the time. But when he came to you for advice about the Life Foundation lead, you were gone. At least he'd find you where you would have told him not to go. The Life Foundation.

**The following imagine is based on this prompt:[Imagine Eddie finding you in the Life Foundation lab already bonded with your own symbiote](https://darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/post/178914733434/imagine-eddie-finding-you-in-the-life-foundation)**

**—————**

Never in your life would you be wishing to be back on the streets, giving anyone who passed you silent pleas for some extra change. But right now? You’d take anything over the glass case you were trapped in.

In your desperation to have a full meal, you had accepted the offer to become a part of a human experiment. Something about the ‘next stage of human evolution’, but you couldn’t give a fuck about that, you simply wanted to eat.

“Release the symbiote.” Was Carlton Drake’s closing words to his small, nearly robotic speech towards his scientists. From behind you, the hissing sound of a hatch opening had caught your attention. A nauseating anxiety started to form in the pit of your stomach as you took noticed one of the scientists and the look she was giving you. Deep concern and fear.

You turned around slowly, only to pin yourself to the glass as you saw what they were looking at. Inky blue fluid. Living inky blue fluid and it was moving towards you. Letting out a scream, you turned back to the group outside and started to hit the glass harshly. “Help! Help me, please! Please! I don’t wanna die! Please!”

They ignored your pleas and continued to observe as the goo finally made contact with your leg. Causing you to flinch and fall to the ground in the shock. It travelled up your leg and started to dissolve into the fabric of the shirt they had given you. You were rolling on the floor, thrashing in the vain hope that you could get whatever this was off of you. Fuck the food, fuck the experiment, you just wanted to live!

With a gasp, you grasped your shirt before padding you up and down, looking for the goo that had come at you. But you felt nothing. “W-Where is it? What was that!?” You started to demand as you shakily stood up. “Her vital signs are stable and everything seems to be checking out. She’s a match.” A male sitting in front of a computer said laser-focused on the screen in front of him. Your eyes widened in horror at this realisation.

“Was that thing supposed to kill me!? You psychopaths! What the fuck is this!?” you cried in fear and desperation. But they never answered you, they simply left you where you were after fiddling with something. Holding back a sob, you sat on the ground, resigned to your fate as a test subject.

——

Within the hour, you started to shiver. Who left a window open?

**_“There are no windows in this container”_ **

What the fuck was that? Your head shot up at the thought. You thought you had heard something. A voice. You stood up and peered through the glass as much as you could, trying to catch a glimpse of the others here. Maybe it was them.

**_“Think again.”_ **

Yeah, if they had called to you, their voices would have been muffled, this voice was clear as day. Swivelling your head around to check your ‘room’, that seemed to have tinted blue lighting for some reason. But it was still only you and your frightened thoughts.

**_“You mean we”_ **

“What the fuck are you? The voice in my head!? Have I finally lost my sanity in this world!?” you snapped, standing up, ignoring the icy feeling in your joints. But you were pushed to the floor suddenly, causing to you yelp and scurry to the nearest wall. Yep, you were insane! Bonkers! Off your meds!

_**“We will not get anywhere if you do not calm down!”** _

You whimpered slightly as you were yelled at, but decided to listen to the voice, you performed a few breathing exercises to calm down. Though that was proving somewhat difficult, especially when suddenly something emerges from your back. That same living fluid that had launched itself at you before. It curved around to face you as it formed ahead with large eyes and large teeth.

The head’s blue-tinted oily essence seemed to flow smoothly in the air, the face was thin and subtle in the small curves that it have. The large white eyes gracefully curve at the end of them, the features were quite feminine in the long run. “W-What? W-Who are you?” you asked, earning a large toothy smile from the head.

**_“I am Shard. You, (Y/n), are my host.”_ **

“H-Host?”

**_“Yes. I am unable to survive on this planet without a host. This man you placed your trust in, sees my kind as a doorway for yours.”_ **

“Your tone isn’t reassuring, you know. I don’t see this working out for me or anyone.” Your expression hardened into a glare, but your shaky breath earned a widened grin from the sentient head before you. ** _“Only if you lack trust in me.”_**

“Trust? Literally an hour ago you were … a blob attacking me!”

Shard opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the blaring lights and high pitched noises that quickly gave you a headache. Shard retreated from sight.

“Maria! Maria!?”

Then the panicked shouts started and you could have sworn that it was a familiar voice. Your limbs were forced back into action, throwing your body against the glass. The sound that escaped your throat caught the attention of the escapee and your eyes locked.

“Eddie!?” “(Y/n)!?”

When you lived on the streets, it was just outside Eddie’s apartment where you spent your nights. You and Eddie had built a small type of friendship over the months ever since he moved into the building. Eddie would end up nicknaming you ‘Wise Sage’ because you proved to be some endless well of advice whenever he walked by. But you were absent when he was given the lead into the Life Foundation Lab. any doubts he had were swept under the rug when he couldn’t find you anywhere. You acted as his anchor, but your absence let the stupid decision confirm itself.

Your relieved expression suddenly contorted as did your vocal cords, like they were possessed  ** _“Venom! Get us out of here!”_**  It was not your voice, but the tone was still as desperate as you felt at that moment. Shard seemed to throw you out of the way as a large object was thrown into the glass that contained you.

“Oh shit!” Eddie exclaimed in shock at the midnight black substance grabbing the heaviest object nearby and hurling it at the glass, causing it to shatter and scatter the floor. “(Y/n)! Come on!” Panic seems to be contagious because it seemed to control your body to ignore the glass and run with Eddie.

**———–**

You both had managed to escape being captured, albeit in trees like scaredy cats. But you escaped. You nearly let yourself fall to your knees upon the asphalt in the joy of being far from the dreaded lab. But Eddie dragged you by the forearm away from your original spot and into his apartment.

You were not able to get a word in before Eddie’s behaviour silenced; he was like a savaged animal that had gone unfed. But it also appeared to be a struggle of the mind. You were scared and confused  ** _“He’s hungry.”_**

“Who?”

**_“Venom.”_ **

“He…. has one of you up his ass too?”

**_“Not… the way I would have put it. But yes. Eddie does not seem to be a willing host.”_ **

Once silent seem to fall upon the apartment, you found Eddie in the bathroom. Passed out from exhaustion. You were going to haul him to his couch despite your how exhaustion, but you paused to look at his face. As you studied his face, remembering the times before this small ordeal. While you never asked anything from him, nor did he give many physical items beside the few coins that he could give. The thing you most valued from him was simply seeing his face at least once a day.

Neither of you had much wealth of physical coin, but the wealth of character brought light to your musky world on the streets. You felt that you mattered to Eddie because he ca–

**_“I’m going to interrupt your thoughts for a moment. I need to do something, now! I promise I’ll bring you back before he awakens.”_ **

Before you could retort against Shard, you were enveloped in a darkness that you felt held hostage within. Your limbs were moving but it was you who was in control. Your vision was blocked, keeping you away from the reality, then your exhaustion caught up with you and passed out.

You woke up to a gentle pat on your cheek and blood on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr put the idea in the tags of their reblog of this story. I was curious if anyone else wanted the idea in the story, so I made a poll. I'll link it here: https://linkto.run/p/P7XAQ5OW


	3. Rainy Days can Fuck Right Off (Eddie/Venom x Alia Cook [OFC])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have those shitty days. The ones full of little things that pile up until we just say ‘fuck the world’. This was one of Alia’s rare ones: An unwanted early wake up with the rest of the day not going her way and the skies turning grey, all she wanted was to be back home with Eddie and Venom. In the arms of the man and symbiote she calls her partners, she finds herself able to speak the three big words she’s struggled to grasp most of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note before the fic: This was originally written for the celebration of 100 followers on Tumblr, but because I took so long to write this, it became the celebration for 500 followers. So now I shall thank you guys on this site for reading the imagines I write, thank you <3

****

**Rainy Days can fuck right off (Eddie Brock/Venom x Alia Cook [OFC])**

**Rating:**  Swearing, mentions of past divorce and past emotional neglect(? IDK)

**————–**

Was the sky really grey today? Or was it just Alia?

Within the small walking population of the San Francisco streets; a head of dirty blonde tresses was tilted downwards to the asphalt under her feet. The heels of her boots clicking as she nearly stomped her way through people on her way home. Her eyes on the prize that is her couch.

Alia Elizabeth Cook is widely known as a positive woman. The first one to leap into action from when someone’s mood was grey to when another soldier was needed in battle. Alia would make bad dad jokes to make you laugh, even if it was one of those irritated laughs we all do when the dad jokes are mentioned. It meant the world to Alia to make people smile.

But we all have our off days, and this was Alia’s.

It was just small things that stacked on her shoulders through the day. First, one of her higher-ups yelled at her over the phone demanding that she get her ass over for a mission briefing she had missed originally. Meaning she had to leave without having breakfast or making her shopping list!

After trying to explain to the higher up the reason for her absence and then said explanation being ignored like litter on the ground, Alia received a text from Eddie containing the shopping list she missed. This appeared to be a turning point in her day, that it could be salvaged and turned into a better one.

But nope. The store she visited didn’t have most of the items she needed, but she still got the few items that were there before moving on to the next store only to face similar issues until she finally made her entrance into Mrs Chen’s store. By that point, Alia was already done with the day. As she was grabbing some tater-tots from the cold section, some random dude decided to feel her up only to earn a swift and hard punch in the gut.

At least Alia was finally on her way back to her apartment with all her shopping in tow. But as she was a block away from home, the rain started. Alright, now the sky was actually grey.  _‘Deep breaths, Cook. You’ve handled worse than this… Just not all in one day.’_  Alia’s thoughts trailed off as she sighed, feeling defeated.

Despite being drenched, Alia’s path stayed true as she walked into her loft apartment, dumping her groceries onto her kitchen counter.

“Fucking finally!” Alia said, running her hands through her soaking blonde locks and tugging slightly as to release some of her pent-up frustration. After that small outburst, she retrieved a towel from a cupboard and started to dry her hair while she sat on the couch. Part way through the task, Alia let herself lay down on her couch. Tossing the towel to the table to her side, she ended up falling asleep.

**—————–**

“Alia! We’re back.” Eddie called out to said woman as he opened the door to the shared loft apartment. But the absence of her excited greeting confused both Eddie and Venom. Alia was normally by their side in a second to greet them, even if she was in the middle of something else.

“Ali?” He tried again, but still, there was only silence. Making their way inside, they soon found Alia on the couch asleep, hoodie and hair still damp. Walking over to her, Eddie shook her shoulder gently only to get a small swat in return as she shifted into a new comfortable position.

Glancing over to the kitchen counter, Eddie noted the different branded bags and the fact that they hadn’t been unpacked. “You must have been tired, Ali” he murmured sympathetically, placing a kiss to her temple. Eddie smiled down at her, reminiscing about their time together. How they met was a funny story on its own; originally sent to capture the Venom, she ended up harbouring them in her apartment. Back then, if anyone had Eddie fearing for his life, it was Alia.

A tendril emerged from Eddie’s sleeve to Alia’s face, caressing her skin gently.  **“She looked frustrated this morning.”**  The symbiote noted “Yeah, she was called into work for something, wasn’t she? She wasn’t able to write down her list” Eddie wondered out loud as he moved to the kitchen, starting to unpacking them for her. They were going to let her rest, she looked like she needed it.

As they were nearly done with unpacking, Venom perked up as he heard a small sound.  **“She hasn’t eaten all day. We should provide something for her.”** He stated, his tone hinting at his concern for her. Eddie seemed to agree with Venom for once on something. “Yeah, we’ll make her something once I’m done.”

—————

The faint sound of sizzling was the first thing Alia heard as she started to wake up, then smell of onions and butter filled her nose.  _‘What the hell?’_  she wondered. But she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes nor get up. She simply continued to rest with her eyes closed until she felt something nuzzle against her cheek

 **“Trickster, it’s time to wake up”** She heard the deep voice of Venom call her. ‘Trickster’ had been the pet name the symbiote had given her. Because her Dragon-Flight gear apparently resembled an alien race known as the Ejderhalar, according to Venom that is.

Alia reached up to the disembodied head of the alien, placing her palm on his cheek before kissing his other cheek. “Hey V. Where did you two get home?” She asked. “‘Bout an hour ago, babe.” Eddie piped in as he placed down a plate for her. On the plate was porterhouse steak with mushroom sauce poured on top of it. Her favourite food. “Thanks. Why didn’t you wake me up when you came in?” Alia asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

“You were passed out on the couch, soaking wet. We thought you could use the extra rest, especially after that call this morning.” Eddie explained as he sat down next to her and placed down his own plate of food while Venom returned to Eddie’s flesh. The couple (trio?) ate their dinner together while watching a movie. Eddie had chosen a comedy since it was something that both he and Alia enjoyed and it would help cheer her up.

After the movie finished and all of the food had been devoured, Eddie insisted that Alia stays on the couch while he looked after the dishes himself, not letting Alia even protest. “Nuh uh, you’re staying there, Missy,” Eddie said, trying to hide an amused smile as Alia froze when he pointed at her.

“But-” Alia shifted to stand up again.

“Don’t move, soldier.” This really made Alia freeze. But Eddie only laughed at his girlfriend’s habits, earning himself a glare from her. “Ha, never gets old. Anyway, keep your butt there and tell me about your day” He told her as he turned to the kitchen.

Sighing in defeat, Alia stayed on the couch. “Eddie, I don’t wanna rant about my day, it’ll damper yours.” She protested. “Bullshit, nothing dampers my day when I have my comedian with me” Eddie deflected as he looked over his shoulder while smirking. Alia bites back a smile and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Alright, you cheeseball, if you insist. The call this morning was from one of my higher-ups, he was bitching about my absence from a debriefing the other week. You know the week I had to get stitches after the mission? Well, it was that, I had to go explain to him that Elijah wouldn’t let me go because of my injuries, which I can understand, but he wouldn’t take the explanation and he bitched to my face” Alia explained, throwing her hands into her hair, running her fingers through the tresses.

“I thought things were getting brighter when you texted the shopping list I forgot, thank you by the way, but then the shops the I visited didn’t have many of the items on the list, so I had to keep going to different shops and didn’t have much luck throughout that. Luckily Mrs Chen’s had everything else I needed. I should’ve just to her first.” Alia laid down on the couch staring at the high room of the apartment, she then glanced over to Eddie.

“Sorry for the mopiness, it was just the different shit piling up,” Alia said, trying to dismiss her rant as nonsense.

“Hey, hey, there’s nothing to apologise for. We have all our off days. You can’t be the happiest person on earth every day.” Eddie reassured her as he returned to the couch, moving her legs so he could sit beside her. “There are times you will need to let us cheer you up.” He told her

“You’ve already done that, Eddie,” the blonde woman pointed out as she shifted to lay her head on the male’s shoulder, small black tendrils moving from him to stay in contact with her skin “That’s a job that will never have an end, Ali,” Eddie told her as he placed his lips on her forehead.

Alia’s grey eyes focused on Eddie as she became comfortable resting against him. The warmth of both him and Venom creating a comforting aura, with the arms and tendrils around her causing the bubbling warmth of content happiness in her chest. Alia wrapped one arm over Eddie’s shoulder to place the hand upon the other, while her free hand came to lay on Eddie’s chest.

“I love you.”

Those three words made Eddie freeze. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear those words, he’s had been wanting to say them for a little while now, it was just that he didn’t expect Alia to be the first one to say them. He knew that it took a long time for Alia to really feel a bond with someone.

She had told him this; her parents had divorced when she was really young, not long after her little brother was born. Her mother, Lynda, was unable to gain custody of the children that left them with their father, Emmanual. He was able to provide for the children financially, he would later dote on Lincoln and emotionally became distance from Alia.

You’d never guess it from looking at her now, but as a child, Alia could not make a single friend on her own. It was often the other kid that had to start the friendship before Alia could start to feel the bond. In high school, she dated many people but she never really…. Grew to love any of them.

Alia told Eddie this before they started dating like it was some weird sort of disclaimer into associating with her. Eddie was happy he ignored the disclaimer anyway.

“I love you too, Alia”

The pair smiled fondly at one another and Alia cupped Eddie’s scruffy cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.

 **“Hey! Don’t forget me!”**  Venom whined, the disembodied head appearing from Eddie’s shirt to pout at the pair. Yes, actually pouting at them. Eddie sighed, letting his head fall to rest against the back of the couch. Alia only chuckled at the symbiote, placing her hand on Venom’s cheek.

“Who said I forgot you, V?” She cooed, placing her pink lips upon the dark oily skin, only for Venom to shift his essence to make it an actual kiss, moving his own lips against hers. While she was surprised by the sudden change, she still let him do it. Venom is basically part of Eddie and she grew to love them both as if they were one.

It was Eddie’s turn to pout as he was left out of the love, his eyes focused on Alia, not glaring, but nearly doing so. “You two done? Or should I leave?” He said. Alia pulled away from Venom, ignoring the small whine that came from the alien.

In response, Alia pushed Eddie onto his back so he was laying on the couch and she straddled him, smirking down at him. “Who said you could leave, soldier?” Alia’s tone lowered as she lent down, brushing her lips with his. Eddie held back a chuckle as he responded “No one, ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alia said locking her lips with his, while he ran his fingers through her ponytail. Alia pulled away to giggle at Eddie, only to be greeted with Venom’s toothy grin “what the fuck?” she said, noticing that the body under her was still Eddie.

“Get off parasite!” Eddie snapped, trying to remove the black alien from his face. It quickly turned into wrestle with growls of Venom demanding an apology. Alia could only laugh as she watched the scene before deciding not to interrupt it.

The scene before her only confirmed the fact that as long as she had her boys; all the rainy days could just fuck right off.

—————-


	4. Unexpected Guitar Solo (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is finally here. and I find it... eh. I'm never the best at writing long things. I work better with shorts stories. But if you like it, I'm glad :)

_**Previously on Unexpected Guitar Solo…** _

_Eddie then opened the door a little too hard, causing you to yelp before looking at your boyfriend in shock. Eddie’s expression mirrored yours as he noticed the blue tinted oily head connected to your arm._

_“Uh…..”_

_“You have this one covered,” the head said disappearing into your skin “W-Wait Shard! No, I don’t have this!” You had desperately tried to not be left metaphorically alone in this. But Shard had resigned you to your fate._

_“I.. u-uh… I can explain…”_

_______________

Eddie’s mouth hung open and flapped like a fish out of the water while you were fidgeting in your boots trying to think of something to say. Anything at all. But no spoken word came to your aid. Both of your symbiotes remain suspiciously silent.

Shard was silent for obvious reasons, but Venom silent because of shock. You had a symbiote. How didn’t he notice!? It was driving him nuts. He’s normally able to smell out others of his kind, but the only scent from you was the one he’d come to know as yours. But what bothered him the most now was the symbiote herself.

Shard.

While Venom was brewing, Eddie had finally picked his voice up from the floor “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you!?” You snapped in shock at his simple question. “Being the host to an alien isn’t something you tell someone like how your day was, now is it?” You tried to keep a steady tone of voice, but it was wavering as your fear of being rejected set in after his question. “How can I feel safe about this!?”

“Don’t you trust me!?” Eddie asked,

“I was scared, Eddie! How do you know how someone is gonna react to this? and while on that topic; why are you so calm about this!? Literally, anyone else would have run away screaming their head off by now!” You were in hysterics, not wanting to lose Eddie but utterly confused that he wasn’t reacting the way you predicted. It was creating an absolute mess of thoughts within your head which didn’t give you a chance to create any new clear thoughts. But it seems that you wouldn’t need to.

Before Eddie could attempt his own explanation, Venom spoke up through Eddie. It was one word, but it silenced your thoughts but you could feel a new weight in your chest. But it wasn’t you.

**“Shard?”**

The deep masculine voice speaking her name caused you to freeze and Shard to shiver, visibly undulating on top of your clothing. What the hell? You wondered, unsure if it was fear or dangerous curiosity that was pooling in your stomach. But the feeling of Shard enveloping your shoulder made you pause for a moment. You nodded to yourself as you let Shard cover your being. Eddie blinked as he watched this, staying his ground.

Shard added at least a foot and a half to your normal height, her dark blue inky skin was like trying to look at the bottom of the ocean from the surface. Her large white eyes ended in a sharp point at both ends of the orbs and her jagged lips parted to show her set of man-eaters formed a wicked grin just like Venom. Parts of her body had jagged shards protruding from her, at least she was true to her name.

“Oh shit…. Alright.” Eddie said before Venom then enveloped the body of his host as well. Both you and Eddie were still able to see and hear everything.

 _ **“Venom.”**_ Shard said his name like a whisper in the wind as she slowly and hesitantly reached out to the black mass that grinned back at her. Her clawed hands finally touched his face with a soft touch you’d never seen from her.

Venom wrapped his arms around Shard and held her against his larger mass, both of them releasing a low rumble of a purr as they nuzzled into each other.

“What the damn hell!?” Both hosts exclaimed, utterly confused by the acts of affections they were witnesses. But the symbiotes ignored them, continuing to purr in the genuine joy of finding one another again, having been separated for many, many years. They did separate for a moment and Venom tried to lean in for what could only be perceived to be a kiss.

But he was stopped when Shard slapped him.

 _ **“You better have a good explanation for yourself!”**_ She hissed at him  _ **“You left without telling me! On that mission of all things! With fucking Riot”**_  A sudden wave of hurt hit you and tears started to fall down your face. They weren’t your tears. They were Shard’s, she couldn’t produce tears. But you felt her pain, so you cried for her.

Venom’s grin faltered into a guilt-ridden expression, but he didn’t give a response. That confused Eddie, since he was never able to silence the symbiote. Venom retreated back into Eddie’s flesh, leaving a confused Eddie in his place and you expected Shard to do the same.

Instead, she reached forwards and grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, roughly yanking him closer to her as she glared at him. Eddie froze as he looked into her eyes, his heart nearly stopped as her predatory gaze penetrated into his soul.  _ **“Now, you. You have actually been the best thing that (Y/n) has in this world. I approve of you.”**_ Shard jabbed him in the chest with her clawed finger  ** _“But you do anything to hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you. You got that?_** ” The blue symbiote growled

Eddie gave her a look that said ‘are you fucking kidding me?’

“Why would I do that? Especially now that I know how she feels. You don’t think I understand her fear?  Trust me, life with Venom is not a walk in the park.” Eddie told the female looking symbiote. Who gave a tilted nod as a small form of agreement. “If anything, it takes a weight off of my shoulders”

Shard’s large hands disappeared and yours were in their place. The blue essence moved back to reveal your face. It was a welcoming sight for Eddie, but it was soured by the tear stains on your face. Eddie immediately pulled you into a hug.

It was secure and warm, a hug meant for comfort. You let yourself sink into his arms and take in the warmth they offered for you. It was a moment of silence before you pulled away to look at Eddie, who quickly wiped away the remaining tears from your face.

“Well, that was eventful..” You muttered, unsure of how to comment on your symbiotes. “You’re…. You’re fine with this?” You asked, looking up at Eddie. “It’s like getting used to them. Surprising at first and honestly quite terrifying if I’m being honest” He chuckled “Damnit Shard.” You muttered, cursing your other half, but Eddie interrupted your train of thought.

“But I’m still here with V and I’m going to do the same for you (Y/n).” He reassured you, pressing a soft kiss to your head. “Wanna continue movie night? Or go to bed?” He inquired.

“Movie night, please. I may be tired, but I do want to finish the movie, cause I finally got you to watch it” You chuckled at your own statement, starting to feel the emotional relief from the stress of the night. You can drop your guard finally. He knew. He understood. He still loved you.

~~~~~

The light of the TV was still on as the couple slept on the couch, arms coiled tightly around one another.

 **“Shard.”**  Venom’s voice broke the white noise of the room, trying to prompt conversation from the other symbiote.  ** _“What is it, Venom?”_** was her monotone response.

The pair emerged from their hosts, so they were only heads still connected to their other halves.

**“I know a sorry won’t fix what happened. I know I shouldn’t have left-”**

_**“Yet you did anyway”** _

**“Let me finish! For me, it was a chance for something different than life back on that comet. Finding this planet, finding Eddie had changed me. Surely you could understand.”**

Shard remained silent, turning her head to look down at you. She remembered when you first met; it was a night shock and fear, mostly on your part. But it would always be a night she’d remember.

 _ **“Yes. I can understand. It was the same when I found (Y/n).”**_  Shard reminisced softly. She sighed softly, turning back to Venom. She didn’t say anything, she simply nuzzled against him, her soft purr resonating.


End file.
